Sick Days and Birthday Parties
by horselover21195
Summary: Oneshot for Quintis(my OTP).


Sick Days and Birthday Parties

February 28, 2015

9:12 PM

Prompt- Happy gets sick and Toby volunteers to take care of her.

ACHOO! ACHOO! The mechanical prodigy actually has to sit down, that's how bad she was sneezing!

"Hey Happy? Can you please just stay in that corner?" Sylvester said, his voice rising and his arms flapping around in an attempt to disinfect his surroundings.

"Good morning, everyone! Toby, can you turn down the music, please? Sylvester, please stop wasting the Lysol, that isn't doing anything! Happy, can you put the hammer down please? I need to talk to you guys!" Paige said, in a cheery tone, "Hey, do you know where Walter is?"

"Good question," Toby replied, "we assumed he was with you!" At Toby's bold statement, Paige blushed cherry red.

"Well, I did some digging, and guess what I found out? Walter's birthday is tomorrow!"

"So? Why do we care?" Happy asked, "And how did you find Walt's birthday? We hacked everywhere that could have it!"

"One, we are gonna organize him a surprise party, and two, I asked his sister! Geez, not everything is about hacking, you guys!"

"Are you insane? Last time Walter had a birthday party, he went bat crap crazy!" Sylvester said, his voice bordering on hysteria.

"ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"Okay, Happy, you look like you could use a bed day, so you're gonna go upstairs, lay on the couch, and brainstorm activities, m'kay?" Paige said, taking the lead since apparently geniuses can't figure out how to plan a party.

"Okay, fine, but I want company or I'll go insane!" Happy said, and she started thumping up the stairs, her combat boots making a lot of noise going up.

"Right, now, Sylvester, you come with me, and we'll take Ralph to pick up the decorations! Now, Toby, what else do we need you to pick up?"

"Well, if you wanted, I could go help Happy."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Paige asked, trying not to fangirl at how cute they would be as a couple. "The last time you two were alone in the garage for half a day, she almost burnt your eyebrows off with her blowtorch!"

"She was really grumpy that week! I didn't do anything to provoke her!"

"Really? Cuz she told me that you bought her three bouquets of roses and wouldn't leave her alone!"

"It's not my fault that it was Valentine's Day and she was sending me signals!"

"Whatever, yes you can, but yell if Happy tries to- Oh forget it, he's already gone anyways!" Paige muttered to herself, laughing at his actions. Not seconds later, she heard a crash followed by Happy shouting at Toby because he was a 'numbnuts' _(AN: I have no idea if that's grammatically correct. If it's not, please correct it in the comments!)_

**Toby's POV - **

"Whatever, yes you can, but yell if Happy tries to-" Paige was saying, not that Toby stuck around to listen, of course.

"Hey, Happy! If you're Happy and you kno-" _Crash! _Oh shit, what did I just hit? Toby murmured to himself, while looking around for the source of the noise.

"Hey Numbnuts, that's kinda important! I'd really appreciate it if you'd save the pieces!" Happy yelled, looking up from her book, ironically called _Anger and How To Deal With It_.

"Whatever, let's plan this party!" Toby squealed, making Happy snicker at his reaction.

"Okay, so lots of pink streamers and a Dora cake." Happy said, and looking back it, it probably was meant to be sarcastic, but Toby agreed anyways.

"But, we can only get the cake cuz Paige and Ralph are getting the decorations." Toby replied, getting more nervous by the second. "How's Walter going to react to a children's cake?"

"Just run away as soon as he sees it, I'll deal with him." Now, ordinarily, Toby would insist that he be there to protect her, but when it came to an angry Walter, Toby knew better.

"Okay, well, I texted Paige and she says it's a go because no one else is willing to get it."

"Hurry up then, I kinda wanna be back before midnight!" Happy retorted, grabbing her coat and standing up as a gesture for Toby to get moving.

"Jeez, demanding much?" Toby said, as he too grabbed his keys and stood up.

"Oh hell no!" Happy said, shaking her head, "There is no way you're driving, because we'll never get off of this street if you're driving! Give me the keys!" Happy said, the mirth clear in her voice.

"Definitely not! The last time you drove, you almost killed me!" Toby said, trying as hard as he could to not show his humour.

"You were too busy asking me where I kept my tampons to notice!" Happy scoffed, and jumped at him, effectively distracting him enough to grab the keys and run out the door.

"That was a low blow, Happy! You were the one who wanted to leave and then you started an argument and then, you stole the keys and prolonged this even more!" Toby shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Get over it! In the time you were ranting, I've already started the car!" Happy said, "Hey Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut your mouth and get down here!"

"Okay, fine!"


End file.
